Pucca Funny Love
by moniquenotmonica21
Summary: Pucca loves Garu! But does Garu like her back? And what about Tobe, why does he hate Garu so much? Could this be a love triangle? Confessions? Ships! Denial? Fear? True Love! I sadly don't own Pucca. I grew up watching Pucca and am extremely obsessed. So here just a couple of random stories of a funny girl looking for funny love.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

It was just an average day, here in Sooga Village, Pucca making her usual deliveries. She was almost done when she noticed that the last one looked really strange and wasn't that sure where to go. Pucca being very bright and intelligent took her gut feeling and headed towards the mountains, and she was on her way.

Three very worried uncles, questioned why Pucca hasn't been back yet. Uncle Dumpling said," Why Pucca is always so fast, what's taking her so long?" Uncle Linguine said, "We all know Pucca is strong and capable on her own, She's most likely chasing around Garu, like she always does." Uncle Linguine and Uncle Ho said with relief, "you're right."

Pucca, after turning in a circle for an hour finally decide, "I'm lost! Who is this person? why do they live so far? why did they order delivery? This is a waste of my time! The jajangmyeon noodles are already cold! ahhhhh! Calm down Pucca! You can do this. Just think the sooner you deliver this the fast you can go to Garu." She was now motivated, but still lost in the middle of no where.

"It's been more than a couple of hours, and it's about to be dark soon.", said Uncle Dumpling. "Where is Pucca!" Three now extremely worried uncles jump up and down looking for numbers to call Pucca's friends to help find her.

They first call Chang looking for Ching. Ring,Ring,Ring! Chang looks at the caller id and sees that its the Goh-Rong. "That's weird, Why would they be calling me?... Hello!" Yes, Chang is Pucca with Ching?" "Pucca? Let me ask Ching." Chong covers the phone with his hand and yells, "Ching! Ching! Do you know where Pucca is?" Ching running towards her father, "No, Why? I saw her this morning making her usual rounds," She explained. Chang, back on the phone, "Ching saw her last this morning. Do you think she could be lost!?" Uncle Ho nervously said, " Thanks anyways, and I hope not, but it might look that way." ching who was listening in the background, heard and ran out the door to tell the others.

Uncle Dumpling, "What if we call Garu, She's probably with Garu!" Uncle Linguine proclaims in frustration,"How do you expect him to answer? He took a vow of silence remember." Uncle Ho also very frustrated and worried announced, " I think it's time we make a report." They all noded in silence. They then called Policeman Bruce.

In the police station, Abyo was practicing his martial arts, when the phone rang. His dad answers it saying, "Hello this is Policeman Bruce over." Uncle Ho reported,"Hello Bruce We think Pucca is missing. The last time we saw her was this morning. We need your help. We don't know what to do. This is so unlike her to disappear. Ching hasn't seen her either!" Bruce says" Pucca missing is really unlike her, I'll be there in ten, over." Uncle Ho said with gratefulness, "Thank You." Abyo, watching in the side lines, asked, "Dad what happen?" Bruce replied, "Pucca's missing!, over." "What!" yelled Abyo. Policeman Bruce said ,while getting all his things together, 'There is no need to worry son, I'm on the case, over." But Abyo was already gone.

JUst as Abyo was running out he bumped into Ching. Both on the ground looking up realized it was each other. At the sametime, they screamed "Ching!" "Abyo!" Ching said," Did you hear? Pucca is missing!" Abyo responded, "Yes, my dad just told me. We have to tell Garu!" And they were off to Garu's house.

Pucca still lost and in the heats of frustration, was finally feeling like giving up and just waiting for her rescue team. She then fantasized about Garu rescuing her in her time of need. She imagined herself been the damsel in distress and Garu coming to her rescue. Then he would embrace her in his arms and give her a big kiss, wiping away her tears. But then an image of her three Uncles in distress appeared. She knew they would be worried, so she couldn't wait on Garu.

Ching and Abyo finally made it to Garu's house. They started pounding at the door yelling,¨Garu! Garu! Open the door! Pucca is missing!¨ Garu with one eye opened, open the door. He stepped out with an annoyed and confused face. The look on his face shows that he had been wiped out from his morning Ninja practice. Abyo shook Garu saying," Pucca's missing! Nobody knows where she is!" Garu pushed Abyo aside thinking it was just some sort of lie to trap him. Ching, with tears in her eyes, screamed at Garu,"Look, Garu! Pucca is my best friend and We really need to find her. So are you going to help us or not?" Garu wide awake now, looked Ching in the eyes and nodded.

Ten tired, hungry, and lost Ninjas continued following Pucca and ended up lost themselves. One Ninja asked,"where are we going?" Another asked, "Can we just attack already?" A also tired and frustrated Tobe explained, "No, you fools, we must wait. As soon as Garu comes to rescue Pucca we can attack and finally defeat Garu!" Another Ninja, explained,"well why didn't we just kidnap her earlier then just waiting all this time?" All the Ninjas looked at one another and then at Tobe. They then saw that this was also an attempt to watch and be around Pucca. Tobe, red in the face and with no good explanation, said," we had to follow the plan or else we would get lost!" An smart Ninja replied,"We are lost," and the wait went on.

Back in Sooga Village, everyone, well mostly everyone was looking for Pucca. All of her friends, family, and Smiley Men were searching high and low, but still were at a dead end.

Pucca now trying to make her way back home, gave off an exhausted scream. She taught," I've been going in circles! Where's the exit!" Pucca frustrated and confused really wanted to just give up, but now she knew her uncles and friends were probably out of their minds looking for her, so she continued. Just then she heard some noise coming from the bushes.

Abyo, Ching, and Garu were all looking and decided that they could search more ground if they split up. Ching said," I'll search all the places we went again." Abyo said, "Alrighty I'll go ask the villagers if they have seen her." Ching looked at Garu and said," And Garu look outside the village. Pucca's really smart so I don't think she would get lost in the village, and you're the only one whos been outside and actually knows where they're going." He nodded and they went their separate ways.

Tobe and his Ninjas were still waiting and watching Pucca. Tobe would occasionally laugh at Pucca's frustration. His Ninjas would just poke and tease him. Them making too much noise, got Pucca's attention. They hid somewhere else and tried to keep quiet.

Pucca tried to follow the noise, but ended up finding an empty bush. She laughed thinking she was becoming delusional.

Suddenly, Tobe's Garu senses were tingling. He looked at his Ninjas and yelled, "Ninjas attack!" Pucca recognized Tobe's voice and got ready to attack.

The Ninjas were coming at Pucca left and right, and Pucca counter attacking right back at them. Two were on her left, she threw punches and kicks, sending them flying.

Just then, Garu appears meeting Tobe face to face. Tobe with a smirk on his face said, "Nice of you to finally join us, Garu. We were just keeping your Girlfriend a little company." Garu ,now burning red, made the first move. Both Ninjas fighting head to head, when out of nowhere Pucca comes furious and aiming at Tobe. Pucca goes left, right, left again, and sends him flying to the top of a pile of defeated Ninjas. Tobe aching with pain mumbles,"Ninja's retreat!"

Pucca wiped out and exhausted laid down and was out cold in minutes. Garu not sure what just happen took Pucca in his arms and they returned by to Sooga Village.

Finally back home, Pucca's Uncles were full of joy to see their little girl back. Abyo, Ching, and the rest of the villagers were full of relief. They all wanted to ask tons of questions, but were just happy she was home. Uncle Dumpling said, "Thank You Garu for saving her and bringing her back home! Do you mind putting her in her room?" Garu with a still confused look did as he was told.

Garu tucked Pucca into bed and just watched her for a little. He realized Pucca actually saved him, and didn't know what he would do without her. He ever so gently laid a kiss on her forehead and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day

It was not a normal day, here in Sooga Village, everyone was preparing for the big Valentine's Day Festival.

Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine were cooking, making sure all the food was prepared and tasting amazing.

Dada was doing what he usually does cleaning and getting in the way. He said, "I wish I could be someone's valentine," and then went on moping.

Today was a very important day for all the ladies in Sooga Village, especially Pucca. The Valentines Festival was a day when love is in the air and everyone is happy. Pucca wanted to have the perfect day with the perfect guy, yet she knew that Garu isn't in to all that especially lovey dovey things. "It's worth a shot," she thought.

Ching also wanted today to be perfect and decide she was going to make something for Abyo. She headed towards the Goh-Rong, to ask Pucca for help.

Garu and Abyo were practicing their Ninja moves just outside Garu's house. Abyo did five Ninja flips exclaiming,"Hi-ya," and ripped his shirt on the last one. He then asked Garu," Is today the 14th?" Garu without a clue of what today was, Noded. Abyo said," I feel like I have to do something really important today, but can't seem to remember." Garu with a confused face shrugged his shoulders. They continued to fight.

Tobe had been waiting for this day all year long. He thought, "Finally, I could show my devoting love for Pucca!" His Ninjas laughed at him. He yelled,"Quiet, we need to prepare for operation XoXo!" He planned to have the best Valentine's Day ever, but knew he wouldn't succeed if Garu was around. His first step was to get rid of Garu.

Ching made it to Pucca's and told her what she planned to do. Pucca smiled and also wanted to make something for Garu. Ching the said, "So, what should we make? Oh, what about something sweet? Cookies? Chocolates?" They thought about it and agreed that they would make chocolates with the boys' face on them. They started preparing.

All the smiling people were decorating and setting the festival up. The festival would have tons of food, games, and rides. They were even setting up a marriage station, were any couple could pretend to get married.

Garu and Abyo were walking in to the Main Center of the Village and saw the smiling people setting up. Abyo then realized ,"Garu today's Valentine's Day!" Garu with a puzzled look shrugged. Abyo said remember, "Valentine's Day, the day of love and lovey dovey things? Don't you remember what happened last year? ... When we forgot!" Garu then got a flashback of what happened last year when they forgot. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and they couldn't do anything for weeks. Garu then got a frightened look on his face and started to panic just a little. Abyo said," It's okay! We still have time and I got a plan." They frantically headed back to Abyo's house.

Tobe spotted Garu's pigtails from a distance. They overheard Garu's and Abyo's conversation and said,"Ninja we must follow them and crush their plans. Tobe and his Ninja followed Garu and Abyo.

Ching and Pucca were having fun making the chocolates. They made milk, dark, and white chocolates all with Abyo's and Garu's face on them. Pucca goes to take them and they taste rich and delicious. They were happy with how they can out. They looked at the time and realized the festival starts in less than 2 hours and they don't know what to wear!

Garu and Abyo went in to the police station. Abyo yelled,"Dad! Where are you? This is an emergency!" Policeman Bruce came in and said "yes, what's the emergency? Over." Abyo explained," Today's Valentine's Day and we don't know what to do! Remember what happened last year!" Policeman Bruce stated, "yeah I do remember last year. Remember how much heartache you two caused those girls? They had a right to beat you to up. Hahaha Over." Garu rubbed his tushy remember how much pain it was in last year. Abyo said,"Dad we know that, that's why we need your help! What do we do?" Policeman Bruce proclaimed,"Girls are hard to understand and especially today! Today's Valentine's Day, they want something from the heart. They want to know you care. Over." Garu and Abyo were confused and had no idea what to do. Abyo asked," So what do we do?" Policeman Bruce exclaimed," Take them out to the festival and get them a little something. Over" They both feared what was waiting for them at the festival.

Tobe and his Ninjas again overheard them. Tobe explained that their new plan was to make Garu's date into a disaster. They started setting up traps.

Pucca and Ching looked at some fancy dresses. They tried on multiple colors and designs. Ching gave Pucca a fancy, long red dress with gold embroidery. Pucca gave Ching a magenta beaded dress. They hurried to try them on and came out giggling. Ching said," wow! Pucca you look amazing and I just love the dress you picked out for me!" Pucca noded and continued looking at the dress. They got the dresses and headed to Pucca's to get ready.

Garu and Abyo made plans to make it through the night safe from almost all the lovey dovey things and without getting beaten up. Abyo and Garu split up to get ready. They both decided they would come dressed to impress. They would wear black suits and Abyo would wear a magenta tie and Garu a red and black heart designed tie.

Tobe has plans to make today the worst day for Garu by making him a no show. So as Garu was getting ready he blocked the main entrance, closed and locked all the windows, and set traps on all other possible exits. He said,"Good Luck getting out! Hahaha" and he was gone.

Ching and Pucca were done getting ready. Ching had one the magenta dress which really suited her and had her hair down which she usually doesn't. It was nice and simply wavy, but made her look really elegant. Pucca wore the Red with gold embroidery dress that made her look gorgeous. Her hair looked straight and perfect in a very fancy way. Just as they were about to step out, Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine stopped them. Uncle Ho said,"Why, You girls look stunning." Uncle Linguine said,"yes, you girls do. Can we take a picture?" They both noded. Uncle Dumpling got the camera and told them,"Alrighty girls say jajangmyeon noodles!" Uncle Ho said wiping his tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Uncle Linguine also with tears in his eyes said,"Alrighty girls have fun and don't come back too late!"

The festival was decorated really nice. There were many pinks, reds, and hearts everywhere. They had plenty of food thanks to the Goh-Rong. They had many attractions like the ferris-wheel, carousel, and even a tunnel of love. They were even going to have a big fireworks display at the end of the festival. Pucca and Ching were really happy and Ching said,"Pucca, it's so pretty! I wonder where Abyo and Garu are?"

Just then Abyo came looking fabulous. He said,"Were you expecting me," and handed Ching a pretty little gift bag. Ching handed him the box of chocolates. They both opened it and smiled. Ching said,"hahaha Good thing you came or else I would have used this sword on you!" Abyo, laughing and dying inside, said,"hahah I knew you would. Ohh this chocolates look fabulous! Ahhh.. I mean manly. Yes very Manly. Ching will you be my Valentine?" Ching filled with happiness said,"Of course I will!"

Pucca was very happy for Ching but wondered where was Garu. She signaled Ching to go have fun with Abyo. Abyo said,"Pucca, Garu's on his way. I know he's going to come any second now!" They went off.

Garu realized he was late and started rushing out the door. Boom! He head-first crash in to the door. He tried opening it but it didn't move an inch. He looked out the windows, but there was something blocking every possible exit. He stopped and listen. He heard one of Tobe's ninjas. He tried to break the doors and windows but couldn't. He felt hopeless and knew Pucca wouldn't be happy.

Pucca waited and waited, but still no sign of Garu. She was beginning to think he wasn't even going to show up, so she started wandering off on her own. She walked and accidentally bumped into Tobe.

Tobe said, "Wow Pucca, you...you look amazing" Pucca with tears in her eyes looked up and saw a very clean and handsome Tobe. She didn't even recognize him at first. She said, "Sorry and thank you. Ahh who are you, I don't quite recognize you." He laughed saying, "It's me Tobe, don't recognize me without the mask right. Can I ask you why you're all alone looking this stunning on this special day?" She then began to weep and Tobe opened up his arm.

Garu was still stuck and was overhearing Tobe's ninjas. One said,"Why do we have to be here again?" Another said, "Remember something to do with plan XoXo." He said,"Oh yeah what was that plan again?" The frustrated ninja yelled,"The plan to keep Garu from Pucca so Tobe can confess his love to her and she could see him as the better choice and leave Garu! Remember!" Garu now filled with anger broke the door sending three Ninjas in the air and rushed to the festival. The Ninjas followed Garu.

Pucca binde ate and was looking all around, seeing happy couples and love everywhere. She thought love, what's the point. Pucca and Tobe went on the ferris-wheel. Pucca explained to Tobe everything she did and all the trouble she went through to make sure today would be perfect. Tobe listened and said," Well, Garu just doesn't understand how special you are. You deserve better Pucca. Someone who knows how to treat you right, someone who can protect you, someone that's always there for you." He looked into her eyes, that were still puffy and red. She exclaimed, "There's one such thing!"

Garu entered the festival and saw Abyo and Ching. Abyo said,"Garu where have you been? The festival is almost over." "Pucca must be really upset!" said Ching then Ninjas were catching up. Abyo said, "Now I understand why you were late! Ching announced "Don't worry Garu we'll take them." Garu rushed passed them and continued his search for Pucca.

Pucca and Tobe just got off the Ferris-wheel. Tobe said,"Pucca don't let Garu ruin love for you." She just smiled. Just then Garu was heading 100 mph straight towards Tobe. Pucca saw him and ran in front of Tobe. Garu stopped. He saw how beautiful Pucca looked and noticed that she had been crying. He was completely frozen. Tobe guided Pucca aside and said, "Why, Garu nice of you to finally join us. Do you see what a stunning girl you left all alone?" Anger started to grow in Garu's face. He knew he did nothing wrong, but couldn't claim his innocence. So he ignored Tobe and headed straight to Pucca.

Tobe just watched to see what would happen. Pucca filled with anger, couldn't even look at him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell and explain that it was all Tobe's fault and that he had planned to spend the whole day with her.

Pucca just didn't know what to do see had plan this day to be special but it was a complete disaster. Garu handed her the gift he planned to give her at the end of the day. Pucca hesitated a moment, but took it. It was a piece of a Ying-Yang necklace and a letter. She examined the the soft, handcrafted piece on a lovely leather string. She turned it around and it said,"To Pucca with love!"

Pucca then opened the letter. She read it line by line, and at the end of it tears started coming down her cheeks. Garu walked towards her and leaned in to hug her. Tobe with Tears coming down his cheeks knew he was no match compared to Garu.

Just then, the firework show started, signaling that it was the end of the festival. Garu and Pucca watched the show together eating the chocolates Pucca made for him. Garu. Pucca leaned on Garu's shoulder. After a while, she feel asleep on Garu. Garu waved his hand making sure she was fully asleep. He then gave her a gentle kiss and carried her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's Pucca?

It was a nice and sunny day in Sooga Village. Many were outside enjoying the warmth and relaxation of the weather. Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine set up a dining place just outside the restaurant. They were work and enjoying the day at the same time. The customer seem to enjoy the location too. They could eat their favorite jajangmyeon noodles and relax under the sun.

While some thought of it as a good time to relax, Tobe thought it was an excellent day for destroying Garu. Tobe asked his Ninja, Go find a potion that will wipe away Garu's memories," and they went on. Tobe thought," If I erase Garu's memory he will be nothing and even forget Pucca. Then I will come step in her time of heartache and she will see what a great guy I am and fall head over heels for me! ...Brilliant! Tobe you really outdid yourself this time. Hahahah."

Pucca was helping her Uncles by take orders and making deliveries. Uncle Dumpling said,"Pucca can you take three orders of jajangmyeon noodles to Policeman Bruce?" Pucca noded and put on her helmet. Uncle Ho handed her the jajangmyeon noodles and she left.

Tobe's Ninja went to meet up with the Vagabond Ninja Clan in search for the potion. Clown answered the door. He asked,"what do you guys want?" One Ninja showed a bag full of food. Clown opened the door and called out to the others. Shaman came first and heard what they had to saw. He did have the potion they were looking for, but had to make sure the deal was okay with Jing-Jing. He yelled,"Chief come out! They want to make a deal!" Jing-Jing appeared and noticed they were Tobe's Ninjas, yet she didn't see Tobe anywhere. She said,"What deal?" Shaman said,"Tobe wants a potion to wipeout Garu's memories. In exchange, we could have whatever we want... Including that big bag of food!" She said,"sounds good! Make the deal." Clown said,"But what we asking for?" Jing-jing looked at the Ninjas and said,"we'll tell you what we want later," and they left happily with the potion.

Garu and Abyo had just finished Ninja practiced and headed to Abyo's. Abyo said," wow today's practice really tired me out." Garu's and Abyo's stomachs made large rumbling noises. Abyo announced, "hahaha, Good my dad ordered us lunch right." Garu noded.

The Ninjas headed back to headquarters and showed Tobe the potion. Tobe felt his plan could work and he could defeat Garu and win Pucca's heart. He said, "Success now all we have to do is get Garu to drink it and I can finally defeat him. Look at the time, he must have just finished practice, we catch up to him. Ninjas let's go."

Garu and Abyo made it to Abyo's and waited for their meals to come. Tobe and his Ninja arrived, just as Pucca did as well. Tobe made the potion look like a regular soda pop. While Pucca turned to take out the orders, one of the Ninjas placed the potion in back of her. When she turned around she saw it and smiled. She went inside and saw Abyo and Garu drinking the exact same soda. She then thought Garu had given her it. Policeman Bruce said,"why, Thank you Pucca. over" She gave Policeman Bruce the orders and opened the soda. Pucca took a sip and feel to the floor.

Garu, Abyo, and Policeman Bruce rushed over to her to see what happen. He placed her on the couch and examined the drink. Policeman Bruce smelled it and recognized that it wasn't a normal drink. Pucca was still out cold. Garu knew that her Uncles would worry and decided to carry her home. Abyo went along to explain and took the funny looking drink.

Tobe realized what happen when the three stepped out and Pucca was the one out cold. He ranted at the Ninjas and asked where they got the potion from. One nervously said,"From the Vagabond Ninja Clan." Tobe ran off to look for them with his Ninjas trailing behind him.

Garu took Pucca to her room. He tucked her in. He gently grabbed her hand and felt her pulse. He then carefully placed his forehead against hers and checked her temperature. She seemed normal, but he wondered what in the world happen.

Abyo explained what happen to Pucca's Uncles. They were all worried and examined the bottle. Uncle Dumpling said,"It looks like some kind of spell or VooDoo." Uncle Ho said,"yeah it does. It probably put her in some kind of trance!" Uncle Linguine,"But how did she get it? Who is capable of doing these things?" Policeman Bruce, who entered moments after Abyo and Garu, said," The only ones that are possible of doing this and don't have an alibi are the Vagabond Ninja Clan! Over." The three Uncles filled with anger ran to the door, but were stopped by Abyo and Garu. Abyo explained,"Pucca would want you guys to remain calm and be by her side. My Dad, Garu, and I will handle this." They knew what he said was right, so they remained with Pucca.

Tobe and his Ninjas were at the door of the Vagabond Ninja Clan. Clown was at the door again and said,"what do you want now!" Tobe, full of rage, didn't answer and kicked the door down. Shaman and Jing-Jing entered to see what all the Commotion was. Tobe rushed and grabbed Shaman by the neck pushing him against the wall and yelled,"How do you reverse the potion!" Jing-Jing yelled,"Put him down or we won't talk!" Tobe angrily let him go.

Pucca woke up. She examined the room but didn't know where she was. She finally headed down stairs, after getting lost and walking in to closets. Her Uncles were surprised and all went to hug her. Uncle Ho yelled Pucca, we were so worried!" Uncle Dumpling proclaimed,"we are just happy you are okay!" Pucca pushed them away and frightenly said,"Pucca? Who's Pucca? Where am I? Who are you guys?" Uncle Linguine sadly said,"Oh no she lost her memory!"

Jing-Jing and Shaman sat across Tobe and his Ninjas. Jing-Jing said,"Look Let's make a deal." Tobe bursting with anger said,"Deal! What Deal, I just want to know how to reverse the potion!" Jing-Jing laughed and said,"To find that out you're going to need to pay a price." Tobe yelled," I don't care! Just tell me! I'll do anything." Jing-Jing got a mad look on her eyes and said,"Really! Then marry me!"

Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguine tried there best to explain to Pucca who she was. Uncle Dumpling showed Pucca her baby pictures. Uncle Ho told her about all the things she does and enjoys doing. Pucca tried her best to remember but nothing came to her. Uncle Linguine,"Maybe we should call Ching! She is her best friend, she might help bring her back." Uncle Ho reached for the phone and called Ching.

Tobe jumped due to the shock and yelled,"No way! I would never marry you!" She again laughed and said,"Fine good luck trying to save Pucca!" He said,"How did you know it was Pucca?" She painfully said,"Because of it wasn't her... Why else would you be here?" Tobe said,"Jing-Jing don't you know what love is? I really need your help! I'll do anything but marriage." She with tears on her eyes, said,"Alright. Tell him Shaman!" Shaman saw the pain in her eyes and said,"But..." She yelled,"Just do it already!" She walked out.

Ching came to the Goh-Rong and brought photos, books, and other things. She said,"Hi Pucca! I know you might not remember me, so I'm Ching, your best friend." Pucca smiled, but really didn't have a clue. Ching explained to her things she wanted to know about herself, but really didn't help much.

Shaman told Tobe," In Order to reverse the spell, you need to show her something that represents who she was. It's will trigger her memory back!" Tobe said,"Thank you!" He sprinted out the door.

Garu, Abyo, and Policeman Bruce were almost there, when Tobe crashed into them. Garu furious as he realized that Tobe was behind it all. He jumped on Tobe and pinned him down. He was just about to attack when Tobe yelled,"I know how to save Pucca! You can reverse the potion!" Garu stopped and waited for him to explain.

All four of them ran to the Goh-Rong. Garu wasn't sure it was going to work and was frightened of doing it, but he knew he had to save Pucca. They slammed the doors open. Garu rushed toward Pucca. He stuttered a bit and leaned in, to give Pucca a kiss. Everyone was crossing their fingers hoping it would work. Pucca opened her eyes and pushed Garu aside. She spit and wiped her mouth.

It was hopeless they didn't know what to do. Policeman Bruce, eating jajangmyeon noodles, said,"If that didn't work, What now?Over." Abyo looked at his Dad and said,"Dad you're a genius." Policeman Bruce,"he said,"why Thank You, son! Over" Abyo grabbed his jajangmyeon noodles and handed them to Garu. Garu slightly crushed grabbed the noodles and presented them to Pucca. Pucca was confused and looked at the noodles. She wanted to eat them, but forgot how to use chopsticks.

Garu embarrassedly feed them to her. Ching being the best friend she is took a picture to show Pucca when she was back. Pucca ate the noodles and fell back. Garu caught her just in time. He then took her back to her room. Garu went down stairs where they all waited and ate jajangmyeon noodles. Ching went in to her room and placed the picture in an open space where she would see it when she'd wake.

After an hour or two, Pucca woke think it was all a dream. She saw the picture Ching left and ran down stairs. Everyone was still there. Uncle Ho yelled,"Pucca's awake!" They all turned. Pucca ran to hug her Uncles. They were happy she remembered them this time. Everyone was content and relieved that she got her memory back.

Tobe sneaky left and was extremely relieved he didn't bring any harm to Pucca. Garu continued eating his noodles. He was still a little hurt that Pucca rejected him earlier. Pucca sat next to him and said,"ah!" He turned red remembering he saw a flash when feeding Pucca noodles. He made a run for it. Pucca giggled and chased him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar New Year

It's the year of the goat and everyone in Sooga village is excited about the Lunar New Years festival. Lunar New Years brings last year to an end and brings a new year of opportunity. The festival has tons of food, fun, and traditions. Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine were preparing by making moon cakes, dumplings, jajangmyeon noodles, and many more delicious dishes.

Pucca, Ching, Abyo, and Garu were helping set up and decorate. They all couldn't wait for the festival to start. They was going to be fun games, rides, and entertainment. Abyo said,"How long till it starts! I can't wait any longer!" They laughed and Ching said,"you're just happy you get to participate in the lion dance." Abyo exclaimed,"Of course I am! I always wanted to be in the lion dance." Ching said,"I'm really happy I can wear my cheongsam to the festival! Right Pucca." Pucca noded thinking about her lovely red and gold cheongsam.

On the other hand, Tobe couldn't wait for the Lunar New Year. He had plans to defeat Garu before the new year. Tobe announced,"Ninjas we need to defeat Garu before the clock strikes 12! My goal is to have him shamed at the Lunar festival. We know that he will be participating in the Lion dance, so that's our chance to attack."One Ninja asked, "How are we going to do that?" Tobe said,"By following Plan Lion Dance! We will make it look like he ruined the festival. This will bring so much shame even his ancestors will feel it!"

Pucca and her friends were all done making the decorations. They made many cut outs, lanterns, and even decorated their own red envelopes. Pucca of course had Garu's face and hearts all over them. Ching had flowers and Won all over them. Abyo's and Garu's had Ninja things all over. Pucca and Ching also decorated coupons for free hugs and kisses. The boys went home to go get ready and Pucca and Ching went up to Pucca's room to get ready.

Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine were almost done preparing, but couldn't decide on what to make for a special dessert. Uncle Dumpling said, "Why don't we make jello in the figure of goats?" Uncle Ho said, "That's a little too simple. Why don't we make fancy moose? Uncle Linguine,"That's too fancy? Why don't we make a big cake?"Uncle Ho proclaimed, " why of course we can make a cake! It's both simple and fancy." Uncle Dumpling announced, "What a good idea! We could also top it off with a goat figure in celebration for Lunar New Year!" They then started working on the cake.

Pucca and Ching were really happy the could wear their cheongsam for the new year. Pucca's again was a red and gold cheongsam and Ching's, a magenta and gold cheongsam. They were going to let their hair down and put on a traditional hair piece. They both had one from their mothers which they didn't know that much about. Ching's had gold leaves and a little gold bird sitting on top with pink jewels peaking out from under the leaves. It was really cute and unusual that make her stand out. Pucca's had a very unique and interesting one. Maybe even one of a kind even. It was a red and gold peacock. It was rather strange but beautiful. It's base was gold and it was covered in red jewels. They looked at them rather happy and a little depressed. They never knew their mothers and probably never will. Ching was the first to start tearing up. Pucca ran to her and hugged her with tears coming out. They both just stood there crying into each other's arms.

Abyo and Garu were getting ready for their performance. Garu got the honor to lead the lion this year. Abyo was going to help Garu and be his right hand guy. They were going to be in the huge gold and red lion. They were going to wear some fluffy gold pants to match the lion. Abyo said,"Garu do this fluffy pants make me look fat?" Garu noded.

Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguine were making the cake. They decide that the cake itself would be red velvet. The filling will have cream cheese frosting and fresh, sweet strawberries. They were going cover the cake in a gold frosting and design it with a small red tip creating a border for the cake. Uncle Dumpling placed the goat figure on top of the cake. He had made it out of fondant and decorated it to look really realistic and adorable. They stood back and admired their work.

Tobe was preparing his plan to sabotage Garu's limelight. All the Ninjas and Tobe were also wearing fluffy pants, but theirs were red. One Ninja said to the other,"Do these pants match my mask?" The other Ninja said,"Of course it does, black matches with everything!" Tobe said,"Remember we have to get the costume and lock up the others, especially Garu. We will then make a complete fool out of him and bring the biggest shame that even Pucca... I mean everyone will despise him. His Ninja's kind of suspected this was another attempt to get Pucca, and were right.

Just then Uncle Dumpling knocks and said,"Pucca are you girls ready?" He heard them trying to stop crying and opens the door. He was about to ask what's wrong but saw the two hairpieces and smiled. He said,"Girls you're mothers would of been so proud of how kind, brave and beautiful you two grew up. I know you two want them to be here for you, but they sadly can't. I know it's hard living without your mother's guidance, but I want you two to know we all love you two very dearly and will always be here for you." Pucca and Ching hugged Uncle Dumpling. He said,"Now girls get ready for the new year celebration. He grabbed the hairpieces and placed them on Pucca and Ching. Just then Uncle Ho and Linguine stepped in. Uncle Linguine said,"Girls you two look stunning." Uncle Ho said, "Yes you guys do and those hairpiece couldn't have been better matched!" Ching and Pucca smiled.

They all arrived at the celebration and everything looked fantastic. There was tons of food. The cake looked gorgeous in the center of the festival. Ching and Pucca were happy and couldn't wait to see Abyo's and Garu's performance.

Abyo and Garu were ready and we're heading out, but they couldn't find the costume. They looked all around them, yet they couldn't see anything. Then they heard a laugh. It was Tobe and his Ninjas. Tobe said,"Hahaha Nice pants Garu! Were you looking for something?" Tobe shows Garu the costume they were looking for. Garu and Abyo filled with anger rushed to get it back. Tobe ran out the door slamming it in their faces. He said,"Quickly Ninjas block the door!"

Everyone was in the center quad waiting for the big performance. They heard the music playing but were quite confused because it wasn't the traditional music they played. It was a dark, kind of gloomy type. The lion came out of no where and everyone cheered and were full of joy. Pucca found it kind of strange that Garu and Abyo weren't wearing the gold, glittery pants she remembered them having earlier. They were a weird, dirty red that didn't even match the color the lion. She looked at Ching and saw that she too was confused. Ching said, "Pucca do you think that's really Garu and Abyo?" Pucca shook her head and she knew they had to get to the bottom of it.

Tobe having a hard time controlling the lions head, said to his Ninjas, "We need to start destroying things and ruining everything!" His Ninja them broke out and started destroying everything. They cut down the lanterns and streamers that many put so much time and effort creating. A little kid with tears in his eyes asked, "Mommy why is the lion destroying everything and ruining the new year celebration?" Many were asking and saying, "What's Garu up to? What is he doing? What's going on? He's ruining everything! Someone control him!"

Pucca and Ching looked around and knew something was up and that was definitely not Garu and Abyo creating this disaster. Ching was going to go look for the guys while Pucca finds who's in the costume. Pucca tried to get close to the lion to see who was in there posing as Garu and Abyo, but everytime Pucca was close the lion seemed to run away. The lion in attempts to get away from Pucca,was running straight for the wonderful cake Pucca's uncles made. Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguine saw and rushed to save the cake. They all rushed from different angles throwing the cake in the air.

Out of nowhere Garu came out just in time to save the cake from falling to the ground. Abyo and Ching came close behind them. They all cheered for Garu's epic catch. Garu set the cake down and his eye automatically looked towards Pucca. He was indeed shocked of how pretty she looked with her hair down. Pucca saw him looking at her, blushed and looked away. Tobe watching from the side lines was hurt and ashamed of himself. He knew he could never get to see Pucca's smiling face purely just towards him. His Ninja said, "Sir, shouldn't we make our escape?" He wiped up this tears and cleared his throat and said, "Ninjas retreat." He placed the costume nicely on the ground and was off.

After Tobe and his Ninjas left, Garu and Abyo with so helpers, got into the lion and performed. Their performance was outstanding. When they were down, they headed out to meet the girls. The firework show was starting. To their surprise, Pucca and Ching planned a sneak attack and got them off guard. Ching kissed Abyo and he of coursed enjoyed it. Pucca was leaning to give him a kiss but was surprised when Garu bet her to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Or Reality?

It seemed like a normal day in Sooga Village. Pucca was helping her Uncles at the Goh-Rong. It was lunch time and it was packed. Pucca was barely managing all these orders and deliveries. She saw someone enter and realized herself running heading towards the strange figure and embracing him. It didn't seem normal to her. She knew it wasn't Garu but couldn't stop herself.

She then went go into town holding hands with the person she still didn't know who it was. They saw Ching and Pucca ran towards her and pushed her. Ching feel and got back up but didn't fight back. Pucca continued to push and hit Ching. Abyo came and she hurt him to. She beat them really bad. Ching started crying. Pucca couldn't control herself. She wanted to stop but nothing happen. Garu come out of nowhere and she sent him flying in seconds. She was hurting the people she cared about for against her will and couldn't stop. She then turned around and kissed someone. She look and was shocked that it was Tobe. Everything went black.

She then woke up from her horrible nightmare and wiped the tears in her eyes. She was relieved that she was in her bedroom, but really confused. She taught, "I turned into a monster! How could I hurt my friends? And Tobe? Agh What does this mean? Am I bad?! Do I like Tobe?"

Pucca didn't know what to do. She just felt so weird and awkward. She was trying to put all the pieces together, but couldn't decide on what to make of it. Her dream… more like nightmare was confusing her and tearing her apart. she knew her one true love was Garu, and she really couldn't see or expect anything from Tobe. She yelled, "Ahh! What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

Pucca was just lost in her own thoughts. All she taught about was Tobe for some strange reason. She was fighting She said to herself,"Tobe is mean and a bully! He's always hurting Garu! He's cruel and unfair!" She let out a big sigh and felt better. But then she thought,"He's never hurt me though, and he is nice at sometimes. He acts different when it comes to me. He was there for me when Garu wasn't! Ahhh! What am i thinking."


	6. Chapter 6

Pucca is tired of having to constantly case after Garu. She realizes that there's many more fish in the sea and she shouldn't be spending all her time just hoping he will love her. Pucca has finally realized that she's a charm the no one should bring her down. Pucca has decided to give up and find someone who will love her pure heartedly and not run away, but towards her proudly and happily.

(Just a preview of what's to come)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I finished chapter 7 but I was to emotional. I don't know my otp anymore! I'm confused and lost myself. Team Garu or Team Tobe? LoL! Isn't Tobe just Kawaii? But how can we forget Garu he does cute gestures and really cares! This is so hard to choose .-. Well I'll update some time this week and am think of writing a chapter once a week hopefully! Alrighty Peace out guys! Again any questions, comments and concerns don't be afraid to post. Reviews welcomed


	7. Chapter 7

Pucca confused?

It was a normal Friday night. Pucca and Ching had planned to go out and watch a movie at 7:30. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. Pucca was looking forward to it but felt like she should just stay home. She put music on and layed on her bed. She was still very much confused and couldn't think about anything straight. "Ahhh! What to do! What if Garu goes too! How can I confront him? I feel like I have betrayed him."

Ching was really happy that all of her friends were all going to go watch a fun movie. She noticed that Pucca has been acting quite strange and kind of distant from the rest of the gang. She remembers when they were a little younger. The four of them would always hang out and have fun. She laugh as she got a flashback of when they first meet the boys.

Pucca lays in bed not sure of what to think of her strange dream, rather nightmare. She get up and looks in the mirror and says, "Pucca! Get a hold of yourself. It was just a dream, forget it. Go have a good time." She took a deep breath and said,"You're right, I'm going to forget and go have fun with my friends.

It was a pleasant summer day. The weather was perfect not too hot or too cold. It was warm and a gentle breeze. It was the perfect day to go fly a kite, so Ching and Pucca had plan to go fly their kites. Pucca had a nice, bright red kite and Ching had a unique, cool magenta one. They were extremely happy to finally get to use their kites. It was their first time. On the same day, Garu and Abyo were taking advantage of the beautiful weather and play fighting outside. They randomly meet up and became close even made a friendship club. She laughed and whispered,"Hahaha...The Pucca Gang"

Abyo and Garu were just outside Abyo's home. They were practicing their Ninja moves. Master Chang had told Garu to practice his replication trick. Garu had fun tricking Abyo. Abyo was frustrated because he couldn't seem to find and hit the really Garu, only his clones, sending him face first into the quite muddy ground.

Ching decided to call the boys to see if they would join them. She called Abyo. Ring, Ring, Ring. His dad picked up. Policeman Bruce said,"Hello this is Bruce, Over." ching replied, " Hello Policeman Bruce may I talk to Abyo please?" Policeman Bruce said, " Of course, Ching. Let me get him for you, Over." He called out to Abyo saying, "Abyo, you have a phone call, Over." Garu looked at Abyo and he shrugged his shoulder. He got on the Phone and said," Hello?" Ching replied, "Hey Abyo, Pucca and I are going to the movies later! Would Garu and you want to join us?" Abyo thought of a moment, looked at Garu from the window and taught that Garu would most likely rather stay home or continue practicing his moves. He smiled and said, "Sure thing. We will both go!" Ching said, "Alrighty then meet us there by 7." Ching smiled. She then taught ohh I need to call Pucca!

Pucca was just about to get ready, but her phone rang. She answered it. It was Ching, she exclaimed, "Pucca are you almost ready?" Pucca replied "No, not yet." Ching proclaimed,"Guess who decided to join us!" Pucca hoping it wasn't Garu, nervously asked, "Who?!" Ching happily said, "The boys!... Can you believe it?" Pucca not sure how to respond said,"ahh... Yeah that's great I guess. Well bye I need to get ready. Call you later." Ching realized something was wrong. "Pucca would usually be happy and can't wait... What's wrong," she thought.

Abyo headed back to where Garu was. Garu stared at him confused and a bit worried because Abyo had an evil grin on his face. Abyo noticed Garu's reaction and laughed. Garu annoyed of being uninformed, kick Abyo for some answer. Abyo finally stopped and said, "I hope you don't have any plans today because we're going to the movies." Garu realized he got dragged into hanging out with the girls.

Tobe called all his Ninjas to a meeting. He proclaimed, "Ninjas you have done a good job keeping this place in tiptop shape. As a reward we shall go see this fantastic movie. I heard there was this really talented extra in it, but he only got one minute of film time because he was so good and was going to take off the attention from the main character." One of his Ninjas asked, "Is that the movie you tried out for but you were so bad that they felt bad and gave you an extra part that just stands in the back with no lines? Tobe said, "No, you idiot. I refused to play the main part because I wanted to continue living normal and at peace, I didn't want paparazzi everywhere I go. They begged me on their knees and I decided to play an extra just to make them happy." Another Ninja exclaimed, " wait wasn't it the other way around?" Tobe angrily said, "Do you guys want to go or not? You guys can stay and clean the backyard!" His Ninjas said, "No, we would love to see the awesome movie you're in!" Tobe proclaimed, "Alrighty then, be ready at 6:30, the movie starts at 7pm sharp!" They all scrambled to get ready.

Pucca was frustrated, nervous, and at some point mad. She thought, "Why am I worrying, what did I do wrong? I always try to put myself out there, and show how I feel! It's Garu who makes no attempts! He's always running away and never makes time, or takes me seriously. What... Why... Ah I don't know! Even though Garu's like that, my heart only has eyes for him. No matter how hurt or how painful it is." Pucca laid down in bed, grabbed her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She ever so quietly let the tears run down her cheeks.

Ching was heading to Pucca's to pick her up so they could go together. Ching ask Uncle Dumpling where Pucca was. He said,"She's been in her room for quite a while now, I hope nothing's wrong. I think I heard her questioning herself, what a funny girl." Ching was worried and headed up to Pucca's room. Ching hesitated a while but then knocked lightly and said,"Pucca are you alright?...Pucca?"

Abyo and Garu, against his will headed towards the movie theater. Garu was a little irritated because when they received the ticket he notice Tobe blabbing to his ninjas. He hoped they wouldn't approach them. Sadly they did. Tobe announced, "why thank you Garu for contributing to my movie. Abyo said,"psh...you're movie? I don't see your face on the cover?!" Tobe answered,"Well I'll have you know, I'm in a couple of scenes, but refused to be the lead because I don't want to be followed around by paparazzi and girls throwing themselves at me. You all know there's only one girl for me." Abyo said,"oh yeah and who would that be?" Tobe staring right in to Garu's eyes said," You'll soon find out. Muhahahah" his Ninjas shortly joined his evil laugh.

Pucca wiped her tears, cleared her throat, and replied," yeah I'm fine. Just changing." Ching said,"Are you sure, we could always cancel and have a girls night?" Pucca laughed a bit and said,"yeah we could, but we already have this planned. I'll be out in a minute." Ching replied. "Alrighty, will wait downstairs." Pucca gave herself a final pep talk and said,"Pucca, you're too awesome to let anyone hurt you, which includes Garu. You are going to go and have fun with your friends and not care what anyone says, thinks, or does. You are imperfectly perfect." She smile and headed downstairs. Ching saw Pucca coming down the stairs and said,"You're ready to go?" Pucca nodded and they were off.

Garu was so annoyed with Tobe blabbering on and on about the movie that he some how was famous for. Abyo noticed this and told him, "Be quit already. We heard you the first time!" Tobe surprisingly didn't reply, he was too focused staring off into the distance. Just then out from the distance, Pucca and Ching popped out. Tobes eyes grew bright and happy. Garu noticed this and grew angry in a way. He noticed that Tobe couldn't get his eyes off Pucca, and surprisingly, Pucca didn't head to or look at Garu. She avoided eye contact with Garu and Tobe as Ching and her headed towards them. So many things were running through Pucca's mind, and she didn't know what to do. Ching noticed the commotion and turned towards Pucca saying, "Pucca are you okay?" Pucca slightly laughed put on a brave face and noded. They meet up with the boys. Tobe's eye seem to be soft, bright, and happy. This was so unusual to Garu. This kind of got on Garu's nerves. They shared their greetings, even with Tobe and his Ninjas. Ching seeing how it felt awkward said,"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside, the movie is about to start." Most of them entered.

Ching and Abyo were going to get the snacks, while Garu went to go save seats. They were in such a hurry to make it in time, that they didn't notice Pucca wasn't there with them getting snacks. When they were done, they rushed to go to there seats. They sat and began to watch. After a couple minutes into the movie Abyo noticed that Pucca wasn't there, He asked "Ching where's Pucca?" She said,"Oh she's sitting next to Garu." Abyo noded, the turned toward Garu and asked "Is Pucca sitting next to you?" Garu turned his head replying No. He seemed kind of down and confused replying. Then Abyo said where's Pucca!" Which then followed by a lot of "shhhh's" from the people trying to watch the movie. At that moment, Ching and Garu realize that Pucca was gone. Then made their way towards the exit. Ching was going to check the bathrooms and snack area, Abyo was going to look by in the theaters, and Garu outside by the entrance and back way. The agreed to search and once they doing her to meet by the snack counter. They all went their separate ways to search for Pucca.

Garu decided to look in the front where they meet up before. As he opened the door, he could see Pucca standing over there talking to someone. He went closer, making sure that he wouldn't be spotted. He then saw that it was Tobe she was talking to. His blood began to boil and his face turned bright red, but he continued to move in closer hoping to hear what they were talking about. He saw that Tobe was doing most of the talking. Tobe explained,"Pucca you know I've never hurt you and always try to be there when you need a friend. We are friends right?" Garu quietly laughed reassuring himself that she would say no, but to his surprise she nodded. Tobe smiled and continued saying," Right, just wanted to make sure. Okay Pucca I want to be totally honest with you. Pucca you are beautiful, strong, brave and have a lot of confidence in yourself. With that I would hope you knew you and your heart deserve better. You shouldn't be the one chasing after one guy or making all the attempts and sacrifices. He should be chasing and trying to impress you. Pucca I... Ah I mean any guy would be lucky to have you, and if Garu doesn't see that then you should find someone worth your love. I have always Lov..." Tobe stopped as he saw the tear coming down Pucca's cheeks. Pucca finally heard the words she kept telling herself from a different point of view and knew that Tobe was right. She was shocked because just second after, Tobe gave her a hug. He said, "Pucca please don't cry it's okay. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Pucca smiled and laughed a little, then hugged Tobe back. Tobe felt himself blushing and turning red. After a few moments, Tobe handed her his hankie and asked, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to go inside and watch the movie. I heard it wasn't even that great. You want me to walk you home?" Pucca smiled, wiped her clears and nodded. Garu felt like for the first time he lost to Tobe. He feels a drop of water on his hand, looked up but saw no rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Letters 1 Pucca!**

It was a normal day in Sooga Village. Pucca felt a lot better after the disaster of movie night. She didn't really feel like anything happen. In a way she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Tobe's words were still ringing around in her head. She knew he was was thinking about it for quite sometime, but didn't want to accept it. She couldn't stop thinking about Garu. To be honest, She was had loved and chased Garu for so long, that she felt like it was a part of who she was. After Tobe's great words of advice, she realized that she is who she is and nobody could change Thought,"I'm me. I'm a funny, brave, strong, and powerful girl. I shouldn't and won't keep chasing something that has no point or meaning. She looked in the mirror and felt like she was reborn free.

Abyo was standing outside of Garu's house. He was worried because he hasn't seen Garu for a while, and knew something was up when he didn't show up to practice. Abyo pushed the door, and it was for the first time ever prepared himself thinking it was a trap, but was surprised to see nothing happen. When he walked in the place was in complete chaos. There was random junk everywhere. The tables were flipped over, curtains destroyed on the ground and plates shattered. Almost everything was destroyed, except a picture that Pucca had given him. The picture showed two people that looked exactly like Pucca and Garu together. It was well taken care of. not even a single speck of dust, and stood straight up. Mio went up to Abyo. He could see the pain, sorrow, and hopelessness in Mio's eyes. Mio felt like he could do nothing to comfort Garu. He felt scared, worried, and thought he failed as a pet, friend, and ninja partner. Abyo leaned over and picked up Mio, trying to confront him. They headed to Garu's room.

Tobe was super happy and felt like for once superior. His Ninjas found it quite strange and creepy that Tobe was so full of joy and love. They were also happy because he had not told them to clean, practice, or do anything in fact. They felt relieved and took this opportunity to do absolutely nothing, except watch their favorite show Criminal Ninjas. It was a group of Ninjas that with NBI that would help solve crimes and turn the bad guys in. Their was a Criminal Ninjas marathon, so the Ninjas prepared snacks, and took turns cooking popcorn. In their eyes, they were living the good life. Tobe was planning a way to finally confess. He wanted to confess on the day they were at the movies, but felt like it was too soon and should give Pucca time to think things through. He was worried about Pucca. "She seemed so sad and disappointed, but still smiled when I walked her home," he thought. He was lost and didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her,but knew it was going to be hard for Pucca to forget about Garu. "Garu was her first and only love, how can I compete with that?"

Abyo was shocked when he went into Garu's room. Mostly because of how Garu was. He was in bed, still in pajamas, and totally lost. Garu looked like he was gone. He wasn't himself. He lost his drive and spirit. He was out of it. Abyo went over to him and asked,"Garu, What's wrong? What happen? Garu, Tell me! Garu just shooked his head and smiled, but you could see the darkness, failure, and sadness in his eyes. Abyo placed his hand on Garu's shoulder and asked, "Come on Garu, I want to help, but can't unless you tell me what happen. I need to know what cost you to be like this. Please Garu it hurts me to see you , my best friend, like this." Garu then explained.

Ching hadn't seen Pucca in a while. She didn't even know where she went off to when they went to the movies. So she decided to call Pucca. Ring, Ring, Ring… Uncle Dumpling yelled," Pucca can you get the phone please!" Pucca picked up the phone and to her surprise it was ching. Pucca had been avoiding Ching because she didn't know what she would say. Ching said,"Hey Pucca, what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you ever since you disappeared when we went to the movies." Pucca, not knowing what to say stopped took a deep breath and said," Ching, I… I just don't know anymore...I want...No, I'm… ahh I'm so confused and frustrated." Ching replied," Hold up, I'm on my way," and hung up before Pucca could say anything. Pucca went back into bed and thought about what she was going to tell Ching. "She's my best friend, I should tell her everything, right?"

Abyo realized that even if Garu denies it a billion times, Garu actually loves Pucca. Sadly, Garu realized it a little too late. Abyo thought for a second and said,"I got an idea. Why don't you try to win her back? Pucca has loved you for a really long time, and I'm pretty sure she still does, so with my great lady skills, we can for sure get her back. All we really have to do is show her how you really feel. It can't be that hard right?" Mio meowed signaling that this wasn't going to end well, and Garu like a hopeless ghost followed.

Ching ran up the stairs straight to Pucca's room. Just as she entered, she saw Pucca on her bed devastated and noticed that almost all of her Garu related photos, posters, and mementos were taken down. Ching sat on the edge of Pucca's bed and asked, "Pucca so what's wrong?.. I mean what happened... Spill it!" Pucca stared at her ceiling ,which was a picture of Garu she forgot to take down and released a big sigh. She decided to tell Ching what she really felt deep down inside her heart. She went on about how she no longer sees the point of continuing to love someone purely, deeply, and sincerely with nothing in return. She felt like she had enough on this one sided love. Pucca explained, "Having a crush on Garu has taken over my life, and no matter how much I may i like.. Or even love him,... I have to...to get over him. I'm truly tired of running around for nothing! I know it's going to be almost impossible to forget about Garu, but I just feel like it's time for me to move on and put an end to this... this crush! I know Abyo and you are really close friends with Garu and I wouldn't want that to change. I still want all of us to be close friends, but... I just need to grow out of this crazy love fantasy! I must have been a real pain to Garu and I just want to end it and be done!.. Ahh... Oh my gosh.. It felt so good to finally tell you, Ching!" Pucca was filled with so much anger, sadness, and frustration that the tears just started rolling down. Ching surprised at what Pucca just announce grabbed Pucca's hands and said, "Pucca I understand how you feel. You are extremely strong for continuing this long, I don't think I would of been as brave, dedicated, and cheerful as you were. I know all our friendships are extremely strong and nothing will tear it apart, so Pucca if that's how you feel, do it. Don't worry about what we think! No matter what, at the end of the day you're still the same Pucca we all know. I know Garu's our friend and all but Pucca you're my sister and I don't want you to feel sad, lonely, or hurt. Trust me I won't let anything happen to you and will gladly beat anyone up who tries to harm you." Ching begins to tear up too, She clears herself up and wipes away Pucca's tears. Pucca gives Ching a hug. Ching understood how Pucca felt, but couldn't do more then hug her and be there for her. She didn't know what to say or offer any advice because she too didn't know how to deal with it. Ching just wanted Pucca to be happy.

Abyo's plan was to get Pucca to understand that Garu even though he doesn't seem like it, he really, truly loves Pucca. He knew it was going to be hard, but wanted to give it a shot. His first step was to get cleaned up. Garu had to pull himself together, clean the house, and then ,the most challenging of all, try to write down how he really feels about Pucca.

Tobe finally decided, "What a better way to confess ones love then a handwritten letter. Brilliant! It comes straight from the heart and is more meaningful than anything bought. He got to writing. He paused to think and occasionally had to shush his Ninjas from Beijing to loud while watching the Criminal Ninjas marathon. He finally decided to just let it all flow out. He felt himself blushing but continued anyways.

Garu in the other hand was blank, he couldn't think of anything to write. He being the emotionless Ninja he is couldn't seem to release his feelings. Garu could climb mountains with no tools, but a sweater, he could defeat the best Ninjas and cruelest Monsters, but couldn't write down his true feelings. He was speechless when it came to talking about feelings and emotions. Abyo kept trying to give him cheap pick up lines. He said, "ohh! I got it! Write.. If I had to chose between you and jajangmyeon noodles, I'd choose you because you're not an impasta!..haha perfect right! Don't worry I'll be here all night." Garu pushed Abyo, but he continued to laugh. Garu had writer's block. Garu was afraid that if he finally admitted that he loves Pucca, he would hurt if anything happened to her. He didn't want Pucca to seem like his weakness and Pucca to get hurt because of him. He knew he couldn't live with himself knowing he was the cause to anything bad happening to her. Garu's main dilemma was that he didn't want to accept that in away he was soft, warm, and caring. He was afraid of letting his true feelings heard. He had created a strong barrier to hide his soft spot, emotions, and feelings. He was mostly scared of letting his true feelings heard and being rejected. He knew that if he did nothing Pucca would get tired and give up. The thought of not being chased by Pucca, or seeing her cute, warm, and pure hearted smile-killed him. He knew this was the only way to show Pucca that the one sided love she always thought wasn't one sided, but mutual. He knew that if he didn't do anything he would risk losing Pucca forever. So he just let the words float out. Even though it felt awkward and weird, he continued to write. For the first time ever, he was opening up. As he continued writing he saw how deeply in love he was with Pucca. He was so blind before. He didn't realize how much Pucca meant to him until she was almost gone. When he finished the letter and reviewed it a couple times, he placed it in an envelope. Abyo said, "Garu let me read it to make sure it sounds alright!" Garu shook his head and then quickly sealed it. He called Mio. Mio was so happy that Garu was brought back to life. Garu handed the letter to Mio to deliver it. Mio sprint into action and was on his way.

Tobe had finished putting all his heart and soul into his confession. He reread it a couple of time to make sure it sound perfect. Once he was satisfied, he sealed it and gave it to one of his Ninjas to deliver it. The Ninja ran since he didn't want to miss any good parts of the Criminal Ninjas marathon and was on his way to Pucca's mailbox.

The race is on!

*** Omg! What's going to happen? Two confessions are heading out, will they both get delivered? Will Garu and Tobe succeed? Will Pucca continue loving Garu or find someone new? Ahh the struggle is real! Hey guys I'd just like to thank those that reviewed with such positive comments and motivated me. I really love writing about Pucca! I don't know if you guys want me to include the boy's letters in the next chapter or leave them to wonder what they wrote! Who do you think will be more romantic? ;) Well yeah just let me know in the reviews! Again any comments, concerns, or questions feel free to ask!


	9. Chapter 9

The Delivery

Two Letters where on there way to Pucca. The race was on. Mio had a head start, but the Ninja was gaining on him. The Ninja didn't want to miss a single episode of Criminal Ninjas. He was determined to deliver it as quick as possible. Mio didn't want to let Garu down and wanted to go back to his side as soon as possible. Mio was quick, he was just heading to the Town square, with the Ninja seconds behind. Mio being the smart Ninja cat he is felt someone behind him. He looked back and saw one of Tobe's Ninjas with something in his hand. It looked similar to the letter he was delivering. Mio suspended that it was one of Tobe's plots to defeat Garu. Mio filled with rage, sprang in to action. He leaped in to the air knocking the clueless Ninja down.

Pucca was conflicted on weather or not to tell Ching about what happen on Movie Night with Tobe. Pucca felt that Ching wouldn't understand and would be so quickly to assume that Tobe was up to no good. Pucca herself did know what to make of it. In a way, she too felt like he couldn't be trusted. But for some reason thought that he was just misunderstood and really not a bad guy. He has never done any harm to her and has actually been there for her in he times of need.

The Ninja didn't know what hit him, but was quick to get up. Mio was ready to throw another attack, but he realized that the letter he was supposed to deliver was gone. The Ninja didn't didn't attack, mostly because he really wanted to get back home, and knew Mio would win if he even tried. The Ninja, also card less, joined Mio in the search. They both saw two letters side by side, that looked identical laying on the ground. They stared at each other not knowing which was which. They hoped for the best and grabbed one.

Pucca decided that Ching was her best friend and she should tell her. Pucca took a deep breath and said, "Ching I have to tell you something." Ching knew Pucca had something she was holding back and was relieved that she was getting it off her chest. Ching smiled and replied,"Sure thing Pucca, what's going on?" Pucca then explained what happen.

Mio and the Ninja headed to the postoffice. Santa said,"Why hello there, you two just made it in time, I'm just about to go deliver the mail." Mio and the Ninja placed the letter on the counter and race out of there. Santa laughed,"HoHo, they sure were in a hurry!" He picked up the letters and realized there was no address to deliver it to!

Pucca finished explaining what happened. Ching didn't know what to make out of it. She always saw Tobe as mean and evil. She really felt like he was up to no good, but also saw that Pucca saw it from a different point of view. Ching said, "Pucca, to be honest I think Tobe is just messing with you! But I wasn't really there to experience what he told you or acted around you. So, I can't really judge weather or not he was being honest." Pucca knew Ching would reaction like that but was surprised she tried to remain in a way neutral about it. Pucca said, "You're right I don't know for sure, but I feel like he's a good person, just hiding behind his mask" Ching grinned and said,"Trust your gut! If you believe he's a good person, then I'm sure he is! Pucca you always seem to see the good in people!" Pucca and Ching both giggled!

A confused Santa thought who am I going to deliver them to? He checked the mail he was going to deliver and noticed that Ring-Ring and Jing-Jing didn't have any mail. He said, "Ho, Ho these two ladies don't have anything in there mail box. These letters without an address should be sent out, as my duty here at North Express. I'll just deliver one to Ring-Ring and the other to Jing-Jing." He went on his way.

Ching headed home, leaving Pucca to think. Pucca kept replaying that night with Tobe at the Movie Theater. She felt like Tobe was about to tell her something important, but he stopped once he saw her burst out in tears. She laid down on her bed staring at the wall and imaged what he would of told her. She said,"Hmm, I wonder what he was going to say... Maybe something along the lines of Pucca... I don't like cats!.. ahah nope probably not. Pucca... I don't like Garu! Haha that's a given! What was he going to say? Pucca... I love you!..." Pucca completely froze.


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong Delivery

As the clock strikes 12, everyone was going to check their mailboxes for mail.

Uncle Dumpling stepped out to get the mail.

Yuni sensed the mail Santa delivering the mail and sprang into action. Luckily for Santa, Yuni didn't catch up in time. Yuni saw that there was mail and picked it up. She then headed back into the house.

Clown was outside when he saw the letter on the ground. He read the address and saw that it was to be delivered to Jing-Jing. He grabbed it and suddenly his stomach rumbled. He was so hungry and couldn't even remember when his last meal was. He said to himself, "I wonder if paper is edible." Jing-Jing overheard him and said, "Clown, what are you doing." He bounced by the surprise and replied, "He He Oh nothing, You got mail." Jing-Jing hit Clown upside the head. Clown yelled, "Owww, that hurt!" Jing-Jing snatched the letter. She looked at the sealed letter, all it said on the outside was Jing-Jing. She thought "Why would I get a letter, and from who?" She decided to open it and read it.

Uncle Dumpling entered reading out the names on the mail. He said, "Uncle Linguigi, Uncle Ho, Uncle Dumpling, and Pucca." He handed everyone their mail. Uncle Linguigi said, "Great more Bills to pay!" They all laughed. Pucca had this grey cloud above her head. She got her mail and headed back to her room. She placed it on her bed and then went down to help her Uncles with the Lunch Rush.

Mio arrived back at Garu's house. He laid next to Garu to comfort him and Garu pet him. Garu was well aware that the mail had just been delivered and he was relieved, afraid, and nervous. Actually showing his feelings was new for Garu. He was always seen as and acted like a strong, fearless, and emotionless ninja. A million things were running through his mind. He also feared rejection, that's one of main reasons Garu didn't really want a relationship. He always saw Pucca as a cheerful, loving and unique girl. He didn't want to drag her down. Meaning he secretly didn't believe he was good enough for her.

Yuni went upstairs to where Ring-Ring was taking her beauty rest. Yuni jumped on the bed and tried to wake Ring-Ring up. Yuni jumped, barked, and finally resorted to licking her. Ring-Ring woke up and said," Yuni! Don't you know a princess as wonderful as me needs her beauty rest." Yuni barked and showed Ring-Ring the letter. She quickly got it and saw that it only had her name no return address. She said," That's weird, maybe so fan mail." She opened the letter and started to read it.

Tobe was feeling free and happy. Deep down he was nervous, but he knew that he had an advantage as for Pucca things with Garu weren't looking so good. Tobe thought for Garu it would hurt his pride if he was all lovey dovey and squishy. Tobe felt confident that his love approach would work and Pucca would finally see that Tobe has loved her for so long and that Garu is no match for Tobe. At that moment, his Ninja came running through the door. Tobe quickly stopped him and asked, "You did deliver the letter, correct?" His Ninja nodded and got back to the others watching Criminal Ninja. Tobe felt the weight from his shoulders fall off and knew all he had to do was wait and give Pucca time.

It was Lunch Time and the Goh-Rong was packed. Everyone in Sooga Village loved jajangmyeon noodles and knew that the Goh-Rong was the best place in town. Tobe and his Ninjas were hungry and decided to go get jajangmyeon noodles. At the same time, Garu was also hungry and made up his mind to go to the Goh-Rong to get noodles. This could also be because both guys also wanted to go see Pucca and see her reaction. Off they went.

Jing-Jing was rather happy as the letter she received was from Tobe. The letter was of Tobe confessing his love for watch it seems like to her. Jing-Jing yelled, "Yes, Yes it's mutual Love! I feel the same way!" Clown and Shaman looked at each other and thought Jing-Jing has lost it. Clown proclaimed, "ahh.. That's great and all, but we're HUNGRY!" Jing-Jing said,"I'm so happy right now, why don't we go out to eat my treat." Clown and Shaman quickly agreed. They decide to go eat jajangmyeon noodles.

Ring-Ring read the letter and was shocked that it came from Garu. She laughed and said, "I knew he would come around. They all do. No one could refuse anyone as cute and perfect as me! Yuni get my red jacket, we are going out." Her stomach growled and she said, " Yuni, we can't break people's hearts on an empty stomach. Let's go make a quick stop to the Goh-Rong first. Ohh I can't wait to see the face on Pucca when she hears about this! hahaha!" They shut the door behind them and were on their way.


	11. Chapter 11

Letters to Pucca

Theses are the letters that were supposed to be delivered to Pucca. However, Santa sent them to the wrong address. Here is what Jing-Jing and Ring-Ring read. Both boys wrote them honestly and just want Pucca to understand. The letters however will be misinterpreted.

Dear Darling,

I know you are wondering why would Tobe be writing me a letter. Many of the people here in town see me as the enemy, bad guy, and do their best to avoid me. But you are different, you are a strong, brave, and amazing girl. I have always admired you for that. You are not like the rest, you are much more than that. You are such a hard worker, helpful and involved all through out town. It finally hit me the last time I saw you that you're too good to simply give up on. I know you might be in love with some one else, but I'm here. You might not notice, but I look out for you and I care about you. I've always have. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this. I think I'm afraid since I know your heart doesn't belong to me. I feel like you're to good for me and I shouldn't have my hopes up. But I'm going alone with this till the very end even if I get rejected. At least I know I've tried. I have fallen in love with you.

Sincerely Tobe

Dear pain in the neck,

I'm just going to start off saying I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me yet I try to avoid you. I know. I have hurt you in many are always smiling and I don't want to be the reason it turns upside down. I would like to try to be as happy, joyful, and love able as you. But I don't think I can. I'm on a mission to bring honor to my family and I don't want to let them down. I must be fully dedicated with no distractions. But I realized something a couple of days ago. . I now realize I'm bringing dishonor to my family by not honoring your love for me. I'm honestly scared, of opening up. I have always kept to my self and was expected to be a serious and dull Ninja. I honestly don't understand why you think I'm so special. I'm sorry I can't be the perfect, love able, and dedicated guy you truly deserve. But I've looked with in myself and I want to try. You are worth fight for and I'll change. I've held it in for too long, I have fallen in love with you.

Truthfully Garu


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch Special

During the lunch rush at the Gong-Rong, Garu, Tobe, and his Ninjas entered at the same moment. Pucca who was waiting tables noticed but tried not to make anything of it. The guys sat down at neighboring tables. Pucca took her time, but knew she should act mature and take their orders for her Uncles.

Tobe saw Pucca approaching and started to mention the letter. He proclaimed, "I'm sure the delivery went well…. I hope the note wasn't too boring or long….Only if I could of seen the look on her face for myself." Pucca overheard and remembered that she received a letter earlier this morning but didn't open it. The letter was simply laying on her bed. Pucca was curious but remained calm and took the orders of Tobe and his Ninjas. Garu also overheard Tobe but thought that Tobe had sabotage his letter to Pucca. Garu was hurt as Pucca just walked away without a glance.

As Pucca headed to the Kitchen, she wondered about the letter she got. She thought, " Did Tobe send me that letter?..No,no, He wouldn't.. Why would he?... Could it be what he wanted to say to me last time? That he, he lovv…." Pucca shook her head thinking that was impossible and it was all just her imagination. She then thought,"Maybe it's from Garu" she then giggled. The odds of Garu writing her a letter were close to none.

Garu and Tobe stared at one another sending tensions across the tables. Just then Ring-Ring, Jing-Jing, and her brothers busted through the doors. Ring-Ring sat next to Garu and Jing-Jing inches away from Tobe. Both guys were confused to why the girls came close to them. Ring-Ring held out Garu's letter and said," Oh Garu I knew you'd come around! So you got tired of old Pucca and finally admit you have feelings for me in this lovely letter. Garu jumped up from shock and shook his head. Ring-Ring just laughed.

Tobe's blood started to boil as he knew that would destroy Pucca's heart. Shortly after, Jing-Jing spoke, "Well I don't know if Garu's letter could ever possibly top Tobe's confession letter to me...Oh I knew you liked me!" Tobe almost fell back as he saw his letter in Jing-Jing's hand. Tobe stood up and said," No, No this is all a mis-." Jing-Jing snatched a kiss just before he could finish the sentence.

Pucca saw everything through the kitchen window. She kept it together though. Uncle Dumpling grabbed the food from her and said, " Pucca darling, you should go take a break." Uncle Ho said, "Yeah Dada can take over." Uncle Linguine proclaimed, "Don't worry about us we will be fine." They each gave her a hug and announced, "We all love you Pucca, and want what's best for you." Pucca agreed but decided that she'd go up after taking the food to the table.

Tobe and Garu's eyes were fixed on the door as they cautiously waited for Pucca to come out. Pucca carrying the food walked out the door avoiding all eye contact. She placed Tobe and his Ninja's noodles on the table. Jing-JIng gave Tobe a kiss on the cheek. Tobe wanted to yell and explain but he sat there frozen in place. She then headed to Garu's table and placed his noodles in front of him. Ring-Ring put her arms around Garu. She didn't take his order because she knew what he always orders by heart. Garu wanted to get up and take Pucca in his arms but Ring-Ring was tightly holding on to him. Garu could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes. Pucca left right after.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobe and Garu waited and waited. They every once in awhile, gave bad looks at one another, then continued waiting. They stayed till uncle Dumpling, Linguine, and Ho told them it was time to close. Garu and Tobe headed out.

Instantly, Garu pulled out his sword and pointed it straight at Tobe. Tobe drew his sword too and faced it at Garu. Garu still believed that Tobe was at the bottom of all the crazy mix ups that happen today. Tobe was extremely angry because he believed that Garu truly wrote that letter to ring-Ring to hurt Pucca and manipulated his letter. Tobe drew back his sword. He said, "Look Garu as much as I want to fight you, I can't find the strength. I can't believe you would do such a thing to Pucca. Honestly, you don't know how good you had it. Pucca loves with all your flaws and is a sweet, brave girl." Gau thought Tobe had something up his sleeve, so Garu pushed forward. Tobe backed up but continued, "I would do anything to have a girl like that." Tobe quickly drew his sword as Garu was full of rage and heading straight toward him at full speed. Clink, Clink, Clink…Tobe went left, Clink..Garu right..Clink, Clink. They kept going at it for a good five minutes. Garu stopped he couldn't get the image of Pucca so sad and betrayed out of his mind. He didn't know what happened, but knew he had to fix it. Tobe saw this as Garu's retreat. Garu ran ff and Tobe yelled, "I'm going to win her over! You'll regret ever letting her go!"

Pucca was up in her room. She had so much in her mind and too much pain in her heart to handle. She replayed the events that occurred in her mind. She imagine it differently. She changed it to where it was her receiving the letter from Garu instead of Ring-Ring. But she knew it wasn't like that and now probably never will be. Ring-Ring is so pretty, talented, and can have whatever she wants when ever. Pucca thought she didn't stand a chance. As she was thinking about the letter, She looked on her bed and there it was. Oh how she wished it could've been from Garu or Tobe, but they had already choose the love of their lives.

Garu who was running at the speed of light, heard what Tobe said, and stopped. His blood started to boil as he stood there frozen, angry, and shocked. " "I'm going to win her over! You'll regret ever letting her go!" played again and again. Who did he mean he was going to win over. Was it Ring-Ring? Was it Pucca? No, it couldn't be, Garu really wanted it not to be Pucca! He stood there annoyed and frustrated. He has always been strong, but this brought him weak to his knees. He thought about how the day was supposed to play out, the correct way. He imagined Pucca smiling, jumping up and down with joy, and he too would be happy. But the sad, sour face Pucca wore popped back up. Garu knew he should've ran to her at that moment, but he froze. He didn't know what to do, so he headed home to plan a way to fix thing between Ring-Ring, pucca and him.

Pucca thought, " Who am I to stand in the way of their happiness? I don't,... No, I shouldn't interfere especially since Ring-Ring and Jing-Jing are so happy. I wouldn't want them in the same boat as me." She decided to give up on love and boys. She probably will never understand Garu. Pucca will probably never hear the final words Tobe wanted to tell her the night of the movie. It was decided, she would avoid all contact and disappear in front of the happy four.

Tobe was rushing home talking to himself. "That dang, Garu, who does he think he is! Just because he has some good Ninja skills doesn't give him the right to treat Pucca that way. Honestly why would he do this to me! If he was going for Ring-Ring all this time, he could of let me tell Pucca how I feel, but no he had to bring Jing-Jing in to this. Even though I'm evil, this is too low even for me. Now what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Jing-Jing, but I don't want to lead her on either. Oh Pucca! I'm so sorry! She's the one who truly is in pain. I couldn't imagine the pain of having the one I truly love confess feelings to someone else right in front of me! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Ching and Abyo had just finished their late Ninja practice. Ching was going to get freshen up and then head over to Pucca's. Abyo was going home and then going to check out how his marvelous plan went with Pucca. Abyo was itching to tell Ching about Garu finally revealing that he had feelings for Pucca. Ching had been a little bit bitter since Garu was making her best friend sad. Abyo wanted to explain that Garu, his best friend was also sad because of Pucca. But the fabulous Abyo came up with the best solution to help everyone. Just then,Tobe spotted Garu who looked really down. Abyo ran to him, Ching even though she really wanted to ignore him, went along.

Pucca decided to open the letter that wasn't from Garu or Tobe. She broke the seal and took it out. She found it strange that the envelope had sent address, just Pucca and the Gong-Rong address right in the center. She unfolded the letter and began to read it.

Tobe and Ching caught up to Garu. Abyo was expecting Garu to be super happy, but instead was devastated. Abyo said, "Garu, what's wrong... what happen?" Ching had never seem Garu so down it was like he was a completely different person. Garu slowly began to tell them what happen and how he believed it was Tobe who manipulated everything. He also mentioned that Tobe was trying to win Pucca over. Garu told them that he really messed up with Pucca and she probably hates him. Ching understood what Garu was saying, but was more worried about Pucca. Ching said, "Pucca must have been crushed." Garu nodded. Abyo said, "Ching you have to explain everything to Pucca. She trusts you and would really need you right now." Ching said, "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry Garu I'll get this all sorted out, and I know Pucca, she wouldn't hate you." "more like couldn't," said Abyo as he patted Garu on the back. Garu felt a little more calm but had a lot of things still on his mind to worry about.

Pucca read the letter which stated,

Dear my beautiful Pucca,

I have searched long and far after our encounter, but couldn't find a girl like you. You're my ideal vision of beauty. I know I couldn't get in between you and Garu, and trying to get rid of him wasn't a good idea. But he did help me deceive you into thinking I was him. I'm not trying to drag him under the boat or anything, just putting that out there. My beloved I don't think he deserves such a precious jewel like you. I would have again told you that I'm super rich and famous, but it didn't help me last time. So I won't use that technique anymore. You're not like other girls, you can't be easily pleased with money or gifts. That's one of the things I like about you. You love those around you wholeheartedly, for who they are, not for what they have. While my time away from you, I have changed for the best. I'm not the same overconfident jerk I was before. You can even ask Jasper. He was quite shocked in how quickly I changed. It is all because of you and I want to thank you for helping me realize that the way I was acting was so ill mannered. My change was for the best and I like who I have became. Well I hope I turned into someone you can be proud of and maybe give me a second chance. I'll be arriving to the deck in a day or two. I really want to see you and for you to see the new me. I want to be honest, I'm not going to be staying for long. I'm going to visit a neighboring village for a week or two and would be happy for you to join me. I know it's fast, but I'm not forcing you to come. I know you're very independent and capable of making tough decisions. If you were to come you would have full control and can return home at any moment. All I ask is for you to come see me when I dock whether you come along or not is your decision. Sincerely, L.G

Pucca read it over and over again. She thought to herself, "Just great as soon as I give up on boys, here's one who wants to meet me. Hmm L.G. who could that be. Rich and Famous? It sound familiar, but who is it exactly?" She tried to remember but L.G. didn't ring a bell. She put on some music to help he focus. Just then it hit her. "Oh now I remember it's Lazlo Gozalotovish. The self centered guy who would dance and show off all the time. Well, he did say he changed, and I could really use a break from here."


	14. Chapter 14

What to do?

Pucca was conflicted. She knows in her heart that even if she completely forgets about Garu, he will still be a big piece of it. She secretly longed for Tobe to notice her and write a letter for her expressing his love, yet she knew it couldn't possible happen because Tobe was in to the bad type. Pucca reached for the letter again. She looked at it and thought, "I should go and just take a break, relax, and have fun. I'm really not interested in any boys right now, but I do need to get away from here for a bit." It was decided she would go and visit Lazlo Gozalotovish. She placed the letter on her bed, and started to pack a quick bag. She told her Uncles what she plans to do. Her Uncles taught it was best for her to take a break as well. Even though they were in the kitchen, they all saw the whole lovefeast happen. They knew she was devastated and going away would help clear her mind. Once Pucca was ready and said her good-byes she headed towards the dock.

Tobe was back at home. He was angry at his Ninja's for messing up the letter delivery. He was still raging mad about the whole Garu and Ring-Ring situation. "How dare he confess his love for Ring-Ring right in front of Pucca at her families restaurant. He has no honor or soul. Pucca must be heart broken and I can't do anything to help her." Tobe's good conscience appeared on his right shoulder. He said," Tobe it's never too late, If you truly like Pucca go explain to her what happen, she will understand." Tobe's bad conscience appeared on his left shoulder. He said," Nah you messed it up big time. How will Pucca look at you the same way knowing you broke another girl's heart. Just forget it and move on you have Jing-Jing on the palm of your hand." They both told him it was up to him to decide what to do and disappeared. Tobe thought about it and knew it was wrong to lead Jing-Jing on and he should clear up the misunderstanding with Pucca and Jing-Jing. Tobe and some ninjas headed towards to Gong-Rong.

Abyo and Garu were still outside Ninja practice. Abyo said, "Garu, I know you think this is unfixable, but you still have the power to fix it. Ching and I will help you but we can only help you so much. Pucca needs to know and hear how you feel.. From you.. In person. Ching said, "Abyo's right. I'll help you get in and explain the whole mix up, but you need to tell her how you truly feel. We will stay outside to make sure Tobe and his Ninjas don't try to ruin it." They all agreed and headed towards the Gong-Rong.

Pucca was almost at the dock, she wondered which boat was Lazlo Gozalotovish's. She placed one foot on the dock and a pathway of lights light up, heading towards Lazlo Gozalotovish's boat. She thought oh boy I really hope he changed and isn't just throwing his money around.


End file.
